Nightmares
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: A remake to my Jimmy and Timmy's Worst Nightmares fanfic
1. Chapter 1

A Fairly Oddparents and Jimmy Neutron yaoi crossover fanfic

A Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron story

Nightmares

Note: A remake to Jimmy and Timmy's Worst Nightmares.

Disclaimer: I only own the story.

Chapter 1: Jimmy's first nightmare

It was a late evening in Retroville and Jimmy was fast asleep. He began to dream about being back in Dimmsdale, he did miss seeing Timmy Turner, so this dream made him smile. He was walking through Timmy's neighborhood, smiling when he reached the buck-toothed kid's house. He knocked on the front door, and then remembered that Mr. Turner would probably refer to him as Timmy, so he became prepared for that. Suddenly someone, not Mr. Turner opened the door, the genius recognized the face from his first visit, it was Timmy's babysitter, Vicky. "Hello, is Timmy home?" Jimmy asked the teen already knowing the answer, "He's doing his chores. Aren't you that Jimmy kid?" Vicky replies. Hearing the name Jimmy, Timmy stopped what he was doing and went over to the door, "Jimmy? Jimmy Neutron?"

The young boy smiled at the other boy, "Yeah, I was in the neighborhood, and was hoping we could hang out." Timmy knew Vicky was going to object so he quickly accepted. Timmy needed to tell Jimmy something, so tells him to follow him to his room. Jimmy isn't weirded out and just calmly followed his friend. When they're in the boy's room, he shuts and locks the door, when Jimmy heard the click he became a little nervous.

"Whatcha locking it for, Turner?" asked a nervous Jimmy, "I need to tell you something, Nerdtron." "He hasn't called me that since we became friends all those months ago." thought the boy, "What is it?" Timmy moved closer to his friend, he had a lustful look in his eyes, "Ever since we became pals, I knew I found my partner. Partner in everything, but especially in life." Before he could respond Jimmy awoke, looking around, being happy to be back in his room.

End of chapter 1: Jimmy's first nightmare

Next:

Chapter 2: Timmy's first nightmare


	2. Chapter 2

Nightmares

Chapter 2: Timmy's first nightmare

That same night in Dimmsdale, Timmy was having his own weird dream, in his dream, he's in Retroville, bulgy and everything. He was spending time with Jimmy, trying to learn what makes him tick, as the boy never told him. He asks him if he liked video games, and the boy genius tells his friend, "Of course, I just don't play them all the time. Have you gained a likeness for science since the last time we spent time together?" Timmy chuckled, trying to see if his pal could try and guess, Jimmy sighed and said, "That's a no, huh?", the boy smiled, and said that school just isn't his thing, the other boy sighed and nodded.

Timmy was getting hungry, he asked his pal if he wanted anything to eat, and Jimmy happily nodded. Unbeknowingst to Timmy, Jimmy had a craven for his tongue and body. Before Timmy could get to the door, Jimmy grabbed his left wrist, and turned him around, "Turner, do you know why I brought you here?" Timmy felt his throat go dry, he wasn't sure why the boy brought him to Retroville, seeing his chance, Jimmy kissed him, wrapping his arms around his pal. Timmy was absolutely shocked, was this what the boy wanted, he began to feel Jimmy's tongue across his lips. Before things could get any further, the young boy woke up screaming at the top of lungs.

End of chapter 2: Timmy's first nightmare

Next:

Chapter 3: Jimmy's second nightmare


	3. Chapter 3

Nightmares

Chapter 3: Jimmy's second nightmare

It had been a couple days since Jimmy had his weird dream about Timmy telling him how he felt. He couldn't figure it out, was this a sign? Did he have feelings for the other boy? He never told anyone about it, especially not Cindy, she'd be mad, as she still liked Timmy. He was currently walking home from school with his friends, when he bumped into something, and got knocked out, he then began to dream. Once again he was in Dimmsdale, he needed to ask Turner something, it was important that he know if the boy liked him. Timmy bumps into him and says, "Ey watch it!", then realizes that it was Jimmy, "Jimmy?" The genius was happy to see his friend again, "Hey Turner. I need to know something."

"Whatcha need to know? Better not be cheat codes." the boy said with a chuckle knowing the other boy wasn't one for that kind of stuff. "No, it's not that, I assure you. But what I do need to know will be weird.. Turner, do you like me?", "What?! Why in the heck would I like you?" the buck-toothed boy asked astounded. The boy genius was a little upset with the answer..but why? He didn't like the kid, right? Right? Suddenly he blurts out, "Well I like you." he then kissed his friend, to the boy's dismay. Jimmy then woke up and wiped his tongue saying, "Ew!"

End of chapter 3: Jimmy's second nightmare

Next:

Chapter 4: Jimmy's third nightmare


	4. Chapter 4

Nightmares

Chapter 4: Jimmy's third nightmare

It's the night of the day of Jimmy's previous dream, he knew something was up with his heart, maybe he did like Timmy. He soon had his next dream, this one took place in Timmy's room. He was sitting on the boy's bed, watching him play a video game, possibly that Decimator game that he used on his dog he assumed as he wasn't getting a good view of the game. Timmy soon turns the game off and puts it on the table beside the bed, "So, Neutron, do you wanna know why I asked you in here?" Jimmy felt as the boy grabbed his shirt pulling him closer, not hard though, "N-No, I figured you wanted to spend time together again." Timmy slips his hand under the genius' shirt, smiling a little, he tells him that he was right.

The genius began to blush, he never expected this, Timmy is his exact age, and this should be the last thing on his mind. Jimmy felt as Timmy pushed him onto his back, then he(Timmy) kissed him(Jimmy), who blushed more. He then kissed back surprisingly, although he seemed to want it to deepen, he quickly licked the boy's lower lip, who opened his mouth allowing the genius' tongue in. Timmy pulled away and moved towards Jimmy's neck, sadly that's when he awoke.

End of chapter 4: Jimmy's third nightmare

Next:

Chapter 5: Timmy's second nightmare


	5. Chapter 5

Nightmares

Chapter 5: Timmy's second nightmare

It had been many weeks since Timmy dreamt about Jimmy kissing him, what did it mean, he was too ashamed to ask Cosmo and Wanda, and he didn't think his parents would be any help. Anyhow it's another late evening in the city of Dimmsdale, the young boy was getting ready for bed, brushing his hair with his hand he looked at his fishbowl. He then got in his bed, getting tucked in magically, he soon fell asleep. It didn't take him long to begin dreaming, this time he was walking around some theme park in Jimmy's universe with the genius, who was holding his hand. "Whatcha think of Retroland, Timmy?" asked the smiling boy, "It-It's great..but why are you holding my hand?"

The young genius winked at the boy, "I want you and I to ride the Bat Outta Heck ride together. I wanna get 'closer' to you." Timmy looked at the ride that the boy referred to and smiled, that looked awesome, he wished he could get a ride like that in his backyard. "That sounds awesome!" Jimmy dragged him behind the Show Me the Mummy ride, and told him, "You're so niave. You can't seem to figure this out." before sticking his hand under Timmy's shirt and licking his own lips. Timmy blushed furiously, his friend moved closer to him and soon began licking his neck, nibbling it a little in the process.

Soon the two of them are riding the Bat Outta Heck, Jimmy was leaning his head on the boy's shoulder, "I really like you, Turner." The boy became flustered and noticed as the genius ran his fingers up his chest, soon he grabbed his collar and pulled him close. "Get ready for this, my love." he says before kissing the buck-toothed kid with passion, licking his lower lip in the process. Timmy then woke up and felt his heart pounding..does he like Jimmy?

End of chapter 5: Timmy's second nightmare

Next:

Chapter 6: Timmy's third nightmare


	6. Chapter 6

Nightmares

Chapter 6: Timmy's third nightmare

It was the night after Timmy's previous dream, and he was sure that he'd have another one tonight. He was already asleep, in his dream this time he is in the boy genius' room, the other boy had told him that he'd be right back, so he sat on the boy's bed, looking around, he thought his room was pretty cool. Soon the door opened up and he saw his pal walk in with his hands under his shirt, once he shut the door he lifted his shirt over his head, "Turner, I find you to be very attractive." says the boy while walking over to the bed, soon grabbing the boy's cap and taking it off of his head and throwing it in a corner.

Timmy blushed while looking at Jimmy, boy did he look good without his shirt. Jimmy sat next to his friend, moved closer to him, his face soon only mere inches from the other boy's, he tells him, "You look tense, want me to give you a massage, pal?" The buck-toothed boy felt his throat go dry and his lips clamming up, he nodded nervously, the genius grabbed and pulled the boy's shirt off of him, pushing him onto his back, he whispers this into his ear, "You ready?" Timmy figured the boy meant for the massage and so he calmly nodded, smiling Jimmy kissed his pal's ear, which shocked Timmy.

Timmy blushed and moaned, he enjoyed this, and Jimmy could tell, so he began running his fingers down the boy's chest. Timmy said while still moaning, "Ohhh..Jimmy..you're great at this.", Jimmy stopped kissing his ear and put his hands on the bed and got up on his hands and knees looking at his friend for a full minute before kissing him passionatelly. Timmy kissed him back, licking his lower lip, but that's when he awoke.

End of chapter 6: Timmy's third nightmare

Next:

Chapter 7: Jimmy's worst and final nightmare


	7. Chapter 7

Nightmares

Chapter 7: Jimmy's worst and final nightmare

Note: For these last two chapters the dreams start during their love making.

It had been a full month since Jimmy's last dream, he told himself that if he had another one he'd visit Turner that next day. Jimmy was having another of his dream, and this time it is the worst one yet. He was laying on the boy's bed, completely stripped of all of his clothes, Timmy was on top of him, he kissed him passionately while putting one hand on the genius' waist, Jimmy kissed him back and licked his lower lip, the boy opens his mouth allowing his friend's tongue in, he then stuck his tongue in the other boy's mouth. The two begin rolling each other's tongues over one and other, Timmy pulled away and began nibbling on Jimmy's neck which made him smile.

Jimmy put his hands on the other boy's back, moaning a bit when Timmy reached a sweet spot, Timmy stopped nibbling on his neck and moved down to his chest and began licking it, which made Jimmy blush, he loved this, why did this have to wait? He felt Timmy stick his hand inside him, he let out a groan, and asks him, "Aren't we a little young for this, Turner?" Timmy ignores him and starts feeling for the boy's penis, Jimmy was enjoying this, but seriously he and Timmy are only ten, what would their parents think..?

Jimmy then woke up and he felt wet, he sat up, pulled the covers up and sure enough his pjs and sheets were wet. How embaressing..did he wet the bed?..because of the dream?

End of chapter 7: Jimmy's worst and final nightmare

Next:

Chapter 8: Timmy's worst and final nightmare


	8. Chapter 8

Nightmares

Chapter 8: Timmy's worst and final nightmare

That same night in Dimmsdale, Timmy is dreaming, his dream has him and Jimmy in the boy's lab, Jimmy had only his pants on, and he had pinned the boy to a back wall. Goddard was smiling and panting, "Does he have something planned for Goddard?", thought Timmy. Jimmy was currently licking the boy's neck, and Timmy was enjoying this, Jimmy then pulled away and looked at Goddard, "Goddard, what are my options for what I can do with Turner?" Goddard's moniter opened up and the first option to come up is "Go out and make out in public", Jimmy was not for that idea, as it was too soon.

The next option to come up is "Get married", Timmy blushed and told his pal that it's too soon for that and Jimmy agreed. The next option is "Hang out", Jimmy sighs, "We've done that, Goddard." Finally the last option is "Have sex with him", the boy genius smiled at the idea, and grabbed Timmy's shirt. Timmy wakes up and feels wet, and the same thing that happened to Jimmy had happened to him.

The end


End file.
